gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-07B Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification
The XM-07B Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification is a mobile suit from the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modified variant of a captured XM-07B Vigna Ghina II (possibly Dorel Ronah's machine), it has been extensively modified by former Death Gale team member Giri to emulate the capabilities of his previous MS, the EMS-VSX1 Quavarze. The forearm-mounted beam shield was removed in favor of the Quavarze's unique "snake hand" weapon, which mounted beam cutters and a beam shield, giving it it short-range melee abilities as well as exceptional defense. It was also fitted with a Shot Lancer that mounted five nuclear-missiles for the final mission to destroy the Jupiter Empire's colony laser "Shinvatsu". Armament ;*Shot Lancer :A distinctive close combat weapon developed by the Crossbone Vanguard, the shot lancer is designed for combat in and around space colonies, where beam weapons would run the risk of triggering catastrophic reactor explosions in enemy mobile suits. Instead, the shot lancer uses electromagnetic acceleration to drive its tip through the enemy's armor, and the spearhead itself can also be launched like a missile. The shot lancer was first equipped on XM-01 Den'an Zon and remained a standard melee weaponry for many Crossbone Vanguard mobile suit models. :;*Heavy Machine Gun :;*Beam Rifle :;*Nuclear Missile ;*Snake Hand :The primary weapons of the Quavarze are a pair of "Snake Hands" which are long segmented metal whips attached to the mobile suit's forearms. At the end of each whip is a circular beam projector that emits circular beams that can be used as either a beam cutter or a beam shield. The snake hand's combat abilities are furthered by their ability to "throw" its beam cutters for mid range attacks. :;*Beam Cutter/Beam Shield ::The beam cutter/beam shield is a combination technology of a beam saber and a beam shield. The beam produced is a circular beam related to beam saber blades that it used primarily for melee combat, but the blades can also be "thrown" for mid-range support. Additionally the beams act as a beam shield that can block attacks from beam weapons. History The Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification type was piloted by Giri Gadeucca Aspis after he defected to the Crossbone Vanguard during the Jupiter Wars of the UC 0130s. It would then be used in Operation Steel Seven against Callisto's Light and Callisto's Shadow to stop the Jupiter Empire's colony laser from destroying Earth. Although the Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification was able to hold its own during the operation, it was eventually destroyed when Giri threw it at the colony laser, which killed him in the process. This created a very minute deviation in the laser's trajectory that the Jupiter Empire dismissed as essentially non-existent; however, due to the way physics work in space and the extreme precision required to move the laser to Earth and then hold it in a desirable position meant that regardless of who survived Operation Steel Seven, the namesake team would have already achieved its goal by moving the laser away from Earth, sealing the Steel Seven's victory over the Empire. Gallery Sd-xm-07b-j-gwc.jpg|Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification - Gundam War card Sd-xm-07b-jpt.jpg|Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification - SD Gundam XM-07B SD.jpeg Vigna Ghina II Giri Gadeucca Aspis.jpg External links *Vigna Ghina II Jupiter Battle Specification on MAHQ. ja:XM-07B ビギナ・ギナII